bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GrandGaia:Vargas
Fire God Vargas - 250,000 HP ***''Seems my all wasn't enough…'' - AoE fire atk and reduces ATK by 50% and DEF by 30%. Cast at 25% HP and alone ***''No giving up! I've still got some fight in me!'' - AoE fire atk and boosts ATK by 25% for 2 turns. Cast at 25% HP ***''Infinity Nova'' - AoE fire atk ***15% chance to ignore defense when attacking ** God Arm Galant - 180,000 HP ***''Let me fix your weapons for you!'' - Massive AoE fire atk and boosts ATK/DEF by 100% for 3 turns. Cast at 50% HP ***''Darn it! There's just no end to it!'' - Massive AoE fire atk. Cast at 25% HP ***''Ignis Nebula'' - Massive AoE fire atk with a 27% chance to inflict weakness ***Deals 20% bonus dmg with a crit ***Can be inflicted with weakness ** Great Thief Leon - 140,000 HP ***''Don't mess with me!'' - Massive single target fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict poison. Cast at 50% HP ***''What is a god? Who is truly evil!?'' - Massive single target fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict poison. Cast at 25% HP ***''Poisonado'' - Powerful single target attack with a 80% chance to inflict poison ***20% chance to inflict poison when attacking ***Can be inflicted with all status ailments ** Head Chef Lancia - 140,000 HP ***''"Fried Legtos, coming right up!"'' - Heals and boosts DEF by 20% for all allies for 3 turns ***''"Have some Phoenix breast for all your hard work!"'' - Heals and HoT for all allies for 3 turns ***''Gourmet Dish'' - Heals and boosts ATK by 26% for all allies for 3 turns ***''"Let me cook something up for you"'' - Massive single target fire atk and drains HP ***20% chance to take only 1 dmg when attacked ***Can be inflicted with injury and weakness *Second Battle ** Fire God Lava - 280,000 HP ***''I'll burn everything, even the gods!'' - Powerful AoE fire atk. Cast at 75% HP ***''I can hear them. Wings! Come to your hero!'' - AoE fire atk and reduces ATK/DEF by 50%. Cast at 25% HP ***''I'm defeated... Looks like I won't be seeing him now…'' - AoE fire atk. Cast at 10% HP ***''Anguish Blade'' - Powerful AoE fire atk ***25% chance to reduce dmg taken by 20% ***Can be inflicted with poison and weakness ** Magma Knight Agni - 260,000 HP ***''My life belongs to the empire!'' - Massive AoE fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict injury. Cast at 33% HP ***''Take this! My final shot!'' - Powerful AoE fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict injury. Cast at 25% HP ***''Dragon's Demise'' - Powerful single target fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict injury ***15% chance to take 1 dmg when attacked ***Can be inflicted with injury ** Beast King Zegar - 225,000 HP ***''Uraurauraura!!'' - Massive single target fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict injury. Cast at 50% HP ***''To the one who noticed me…'' - Powerful single target fire atk and boosts ATK by 50% for 10 turns. Cast at 25% HP ***''Twin Dragon Slash'' - Powerful single target fire atk with a 80% chance to inflict injury ***20% chance to ignore defense when attacking. ***Can be inflicted with injury *Final Battle **''Take this! Anguish Blade!'' - Massive AoE fire atk. Cast at 50% HP **''Defeated? But he's waiting!'' - Massive fire atk. Cast at 33% HP **''Fire Wings'' - Adds angel idol buff. Cast at 33% HP **''Final Burst'' - AoE fire atk **''Sacred Sunshine'' - Powerful AoE fire atk and boosts ATK by 80% for 3 turns **Revives with 40,000 HP **25% dmg reduction from water types **Can be inflicted with injury *Reward for first clear: **'3' Gems **'1,000,000' Zel **'200,000' Karma **Dandelga |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Ice Ruler Sergio - 140,000 HP ***''Looks like you're more than just talk.'' - Powerful single target water atk. Cast at 50% HP ***''Royal Ice Blade'' - Massive single target water atk with a 80% chance to inflict weakness ***Heals every turn ***Can be inflicted with paralysis *Second Battle ** Sky Boss Grafl - 120,000 HP ***''Chariot Magnum'' - Powerful random AoE thunder atk ***Can be inflicted with all status ailments except curse ** Sky King Falma - 130,000 HP ***''Dual Arch'' - Massive single target thunder atk with a 80% chance to inflict paralysis ***30% chance to inflict paralysis when attacking ***Falma can be inflicted with injury *Third Battle ** Bahamut - 150,000 HP ***''Genocide Blaster'' - Powerful random AoE light atk ***20% chance to inflict paralysis when attacking ***Can be inflicted with curse ** Dragon Graven - 120,000 HP ***''Mega Breath'' - AoE fire atk ***Automatic 30% ATK/DEF buff at >25% HP ***Can be inflicted with curse and poison ** Loch Ness - 100,000 HP ***''Maelstrom'' - AoE water atk ***Automatic 30% ATK buff and 50% DEF buff at >30% HP ***Can be inflicted with paralysis *Final Battle: **''My blade is like the fire of hades!'' - Powerful AoE dark atk. Cast at 50% HP **''How could such a warrior exist?'' - Powerful AoE dark atk. Cast at 50% HP **''Allow me to show you my special move! Aurora!!'' - Massive AoE dark atk and boosts ATK by 50% for 10 turns. Cast at 25% HP **''Aurora Flash'' - Powerful AoE dark atk **10% chance to inflict curse, poison and/or weakness when attacking **Can be inflicted with injury *Reward for first clear: **'1' Gem **'500,000' Zel **'100,000' Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Fencer Vargas - 150,000 HP ***''"How will you fare against my blade?"'' - Single normal fire attack. Cast at turn one. ***''"One day, I'll surpass my father!"'' - Single normal fire attack. Cast at turn two. ***''"I want to fight stronger opponents!"'' - Single normal fire attack. Cast when HP <50%. ***''Eat this!!'' - Powerful AoE fire atk. Cast at 50% HP ***''Great! Now I'm pumped!'' - Powerful AoE fire atk. Cast at 25% HP ***''Flare Ride'' - Powerful AoE fire atk ***Ignores 25% of foe's DEF when attacking ***Can be inflicted with injury, paralysis and weakness *Final Battle: **Vargas ***''Darn! I guess I didn't have what it takes!'' - Powerful AoE fire atk. Cast at 25% HP ***''Flare Ride Plus'' - Powerful AoE fire atk ***Ignores 30% of foe's DEF when attacking ***Can be inflicted with injury and paralysis **Lava ***''Prometheus Burn'' - Powerful AoE fire atk ***Automatic 25% ATK buff, 10% crit buff and 50% DEF buff at >40% HP ***20% chance to inflict injury when attacking ***Can be inflicted with poison and weakness *Reward for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'50,000' Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}